Probing
probing – Probing is a feature of some Objective and other cards which uses card icons to determine a randomized outcome. When a card requires or allows you to probe, you do so at the end of your turn (just before your card draw) by revealing and examining the top card of your draw deck, called the probe card. (If your draw deck is empty, you may not probe.) *Start with the first icon in the objective’s probe list. If that icon appears anywhere on the probe card (in game text, as a staffing icon, etc.), first replace the probe card on your draw deck and then execute the appropriate outcome for that icon. (Thus, if the outcome allows you to download a card from your draw deck, the probe card will be shuffled into the deck before you take your end-of-turn card draw.) If not, look for the second icon in the probe list, then the third, and so on. Always examine the icons in the probe list from top to bottom, and execute only the first appropriate outcome. The position of the icon on the probe card is irrelevant. *If none of the icons in the probe list appear on the probe card, but the word “Otherwise” appears at the end of the probe list, replace the probe card on your draw deck and execute that outcome. *If there are no icon matches and no “Otherwise” in the probe list, simply replace the probe card. This is defined as probing with no outcome. Some probe outcomes “complete” the objective (e.g., the last outcome on Navigate Plasma Storms) and tell you to discard it or relocate it as a marker. Other outcomes allow the objective to remain in play (e.g., both of the outcomes on Promenade Shops). You may continue probing on successive turns until the objective is nullified, discarded, or completed. As an example, Visit Cochrane Memorial has the following text: The probe list consists of the icons. The outcomes are “Draw one card,” “Play one card,” and so on. If either the Federation affiliation icon or Objective card icon icon appears anywhere on the probe card, replace the probe card on your draw deck and then execute the outcome “Draw one card.” (You will draw the probe card.) This is the appropriate outcome, even if another icon, such as the Event card icon, also appears on the probe card and regardless of the order in which those icons appear. For example, if the probe card is Chakotay (either the gold- bordered or blue-bordered version), you execute the “Draw one card” outcome for his Federation icon. All outcomes, of Visit Cochrane Memorial, allow you to continue to probe on each turn that you have an unopposed human ENGINEER present. If two or more cards allow or require you to probe, announce all of them at once and reveal only one probe card (using it to resolve the probes in any order you wish). However, cards which instruct you to “immediately probe” are resolved individually, without waiting for the end of your turn. If a Borg objective (an Objective card with the “Borg Use Only” icon) involves scouting a ship or location, you may probe only after scouting is complete, and not at the end of the same turn you completed scouting. Also, you may not probe to complete any Borg objective (except one that says “immediately probe”) if your Borg participated in any battles at the location of the objective’s target during your current turn or during your opponent’s previous turn. If a card has received errata that gives it a new icon, treat that card as if the icon were printed on it for purposes of probing. For example, Tasha Yar – Alternate is a successful probe for Under Fire. See Captain Proton cards, Mirror Image